The Tall Man (Group)
Summary The Tall Man, while thought of my most to be a single person, a urban legend of a man that kidnaps kids and possibly the devil, it isn't true. The Tall Man is actually a group, three people working together to get better lives for kids in the town of Cold Rock. The main leader, and the one more assosiated with the name "Tall Man" is Mr. Denning, a doctor and the husband of Julia Denning. The third member is a woman named Christine, a friend of the couple. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: The Tall Man (Pseudo name of the group, though also refers to Julia's husband) | Julia Denning, "Baby Killer" | Christine | Mr. Denning (First name is never given), "The Devil", HIM, the boogyman, The Tall Man Origin: The Tall Man Gender: Varies (two women and one male) Age: Varies Classification: Kidnappers, murders, humans Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery (Can sneak into and around houses, abducting children without a trance and without being noticed. Has done this in broad daylight and in under a few minutes), Status Effect Inducement (via syringes; causes the person injected to feel greatly fatigued), Social Influencing (They are skilled at manipulating people, though most showings of this are on children), and Preparation (Planned out most of their abductions, supposedly, and skilled in finding kids to abduct), possibly Weapon Mastery (of knives) Attack Potency: Street level (Can easily over power children and teens, occasionally killing them. Julia can fight a large dog and Mrs. Johnson, who are this strong. Christian scales to Julia and Mr. Denning is likely higher. Weapons are this level) Speed: Peak Human (Julia is able to catch up to a speeding up truck, Mr. Denning was able to grab Jenny before should could notice him. Are able to abduct kids with in a few minutes in broad daylight without getting caught) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can easily lift and carry children and teens, barely being slowed) Striking Strength: Street Class (Was able to knock out Mrs. Johnson with a single, surprise sucker punch. Comparable to Mrs. Johnson who can easily overpower full grown adults and knock them out with one punch) Durability: Street level (Julia survived a bad car crash, attacks from a large dog, attacks from a metal pipe, and attacks from Mrs. Johnson) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: * None Optional Equipment: * Syringes * Knives Intelligence: Gifted (All of them are quite skilled in the medical field being a nurse and Mr. Denning being a doctor, Mr. Denning the most so. All three are skilled manipulators and planners, as they tend to plan out how they abduct kids) Weaknesses: None notable Gallery JuliaDenning.jpg|"But I do know. I was a mother to each and everyone of them. The had everything they could possibly need."-Julia Denning TTMTheHusband_(2).jpg|Mr. Denning Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Adults Category:Horror Characters Category:The Tall Man Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Murderers Category:Humans Category:Anti-villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Blade Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Preparation Users Category:Doctors Category:Nurses Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Trios